This invention relates to handle and latch assemblies and other closure mechanisms and, in particular, to a latch assembly having a latch bolt and a first handle that may operate the latch bolt by rotating the handle in either the clockwise or the counter-clockwise direction with an economy of manufacturing expense and parts. This first handle may operate the latch bolt irrespective of whether a second handle, which may operate the latch from the opposite side of the door or closure, is locked or unlocked.
Typically, door latches may be engaged from the inside and from the outside of the door by handles of various configurations and operation. Some door latches may be engaged by a first handle by rotating the handle in either the clockwise or the counter-clockwise direction.
Still other door latches allow for a second handle, an outside handle for instance, that may also operate the door latch but may also be locked and thereby precluded from operating the door latch. In some of these latch configurations, the door latch may still be operated by the first handle, despite the second handle remaining in a locked state.
These various door latch assemblies suffer from intricate configurations and a multiplicity of mechanical parts. The manufacturers of these various door latch assemblies have to produce many internal inter-linking components. Additionally, with this multiplicity of inter-linking components comes the associated multiplicity of points for mechanical failure of the door latch assembly.